Coffee and Tea
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: For Weiss and Blake, a late-night walk around Vale with nothing but a pair of hot drinks and each others company is all they need to enjoy themselves. (Established!Monochrome fluff.)
**So, I would like to take a step back and talk about a serious issue that arises in all fandoms: toxic people. You know who I'm talking about, right? I mean the people who hate on your ships and spell out all the reasons why you're an idiot for shipping them. I mean the people who say that your AUs are dumb and that you're wasting time even thinking of them. I mean the people who look for ways to get offended while saying the rudest stuff back to everyone else.**

 **I have dealt with toxic people, of course. I've had people hate on fics because they weren't of a ship that they liked. I've been called filth for typing furry-inspired pieces. I've dealt with my share of trolls over the years. I have also seen this pattern happening lately with other creators I follow, whether they create fandom art or their own original characters and worlds. It's like a rite of passage for artists and writers. People often forget that we are people too. We spend hours, sometimes days, creating things (often for no charge) because we enjoy it and because we want other people to enjoy it.**

 **I have even seen artists and writers leave a fandom, stop putting out content period, or get driven off a site by toxic jerks. Think about it. There are multiple people who are reaching a point where doing something they love isn't fun anymore. They decide that it's better to stop creating, because the negativity they face is so strong.**

 **That's why I'm typing this Monochrome piece. One of the artists who have been dealing with this bullcrap was a huge Monochrome lover before deciding to leave the RWBY fandom. In the face of all the negativity going around, I'd like to do something simple, fluffy, and positive. I hope you enjoy it.**

The night air was pleasantly cool and carried the gentle scent of Beacon's gardens combined with the tiny white and pink flowers that sprouted from the various bushes. The only sounds came from the practice fields, where some late-nighters were still training, and the sky above, where several bats were enjoying their regular excursion.

Blake's ears twitched under her bow as one of the tiny creatures swooped closer to the ground. An easy, content smile was on her face as she walked side by side with Weiss, gently clasping her girlfriend's right hand in her left. She saw a similar expression on Weiss's face, and her heart warmed with the knowledge that she was one of the few people to ever see the heiress smile like that.

The soothing darkness and simple lack of people on the sidewalk put both girls at ease as they entered downtown Vale, though they still glanced occasionally over their shoulders and down the alleys they passed out of habit. The few businesses that were still open at that late hour cast faint golden glows through their windows. They walked by the noodle stand, which smelled pleasantly of soup broth and steaming vegetables.

The two continued to walk in silence until they reached their destination: a tiny coffee shop whose doors were cracked open to let in the fresh spring air. The old man at the counter smiled when he saw them. "The usual?"

"Yes, please. To go," Weiss replied, speaking for the first time as she withdrew her card from her pocket. "Don't you dare," she added as Blake started to reach for her own wallet. "It's my turn to pay this time."

"Any pastries for you ladies tonight?" the man asked as he started preparing their drinks.

Weiss peered into the pastry case. "The oatmeal chocolate chip cakes look good," she said, eying a plate of brownie-sized squares. "Want one, Blake?"

"Sure." Blake nodded, sniffing the familiar scent of chai tea, which caused her muscles to relax even more.

After bagging the two pastries, the man finished the two drinks: a low-fat vanilla latte for Weiss and a cup of chai tea for Blake. "There you go. You be careful walking home, okay?" He said this every time they came, despite knowing that they were both Huntresses.

"We will," Weiss promised. "Thank you." When they went back outside, she felt Blake looping their arms together and smiled, turning to peck her girlfriend lightly on the cheek. Up close, she could see the Faunus's ears flicking shyly beneath her bow.

Their late-night coffee/tea dates were always like this. Without the large amounts of people that usually crowded the sidewalks, without the blatant stares and annoying whispers, both girls felt their usual reservations fading away into the shadows. Only the stars, the moon, and the very occasional passerby ever saw them.

It wasn't that they were embarrassed to be seen together. In fact, they often held hands or kissed when around their friends, secretly enjoying Nora and Ruby's excited squeals whenever they did so. The general public, however, always had their opinions, especially concerning a certain heiress.

The gossip that surrounded Weiss just after one public outing with Blake had been enough to drive her into her room for over a week. Her scroll had been buzzing almost nonstop, and she had been forced to silence it in order to avoid the onslaught of messages from her father. They became much more discreet after that.

Also, both Blake and Weiss were very private people. They preferred the intimacy of small gatherings and one-on-one dates over the bustle of large crowds or dance halls. So, coming out at night to sip hot drinks and enjoy the now-quiet city of Vale was ideal, regardless of the other circumstances surrounding them.

They passed a few shops, now dark until the following morning. The sound of voices and music came from some nearby bars. Down the road, a rave hall was blaring techno beats into the air. The two turned a corner and made for the library.

A breeze combed through Blake's hair and tickled her ears, making her wish that she could remove her bow without there being any risk. She sipped her tea, swallowing slowly so she could allow the cinnamon and herbs to warm her tongue. The smell of spicy tea, sweet coffee, and night air mingled pleasantly, bestowing a sense of serenity that she didn't often feel.

They reached the library, which stood tall and dark over a large garden. Finding a bench close to one of the fountains (and allowing Weiss ample time to check its cleanliness), the two sat down and started on their pastries. The cakes, which were more like thick brownies than anything, were very moist and had way more chocolate chips than were probably necessary. Of course, that's what made them perfect.

Weiss took a napkin from the bag and rubbed at her fingers to get the traces of chocolate off. She heard Blake chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Stains are a little more obvious on my wardrobe, Blake. I need to be careful."

"Mm hm." Blake licked her own fingers while watching Weiss, her brows raised with amusement. A few months ago, she would have considered this little quirk to be prissy and a sign of being spoiled. Now that she knew how Weiss really was, she thought it was rather cute and funny. Of course, the pout that Weiss would get on her face whenever Blake teased her about it was probably the cutest thing of all.

As she eyed Weiss, she noticed a little bit of melted chocolate on the corner of the heiress's mouth. She smirked as an idea occurred to her. "You missed a spot."

"Huh?" Weiss stiffened and stared at her hands. "Where?" _I didn't get anything on my dress, did I? I do not want to have this dryclea-_ Her thoughts were immediately cut off when a warm tongue lapped lightly at her cheek. "Wha-?! Blake!" she snapped, her face turning bright red at the unexpected action.

Blake couldn't help but laugh at Weiss's flustered reaction. "Got it." The tip of her tongue still held the faint taste of chocolate combined with that of her girlfriend. She was tempted to kiss her fully, but decided to be merciful and give her a moment to recover. Not bothering to hide her lingering smirk, she picked up her chai and took a casual sip.

Weiss picked up her latte with a loud huff that held no true anger. She drank for a few minutes, trying to get her blush under control. Of course, the hot beverage did little to help with that. When she was halfway finished with it, she glanced at Blake only to see that her girlfriend was watching her out of the corner of her eye, still smiling cheekily. "Don't give me that look," Weiss muttered, lightly flicking Blake's forehead.

"What look?" Blake batted playfully at Weiss's hand, her face the picture of innocence.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You are impossible." Reaching up, she gently slipped a finger beneath Blake's bow to scratch at the base of one of the bound cat ears.

Immediately, Blake grew still and let out a quiet purr. Few things compared to the sensation of Weiss's slender, cool fingers caressing her ears. Since they were bound in ribbon throughout the day, they were sensitive and often very stiff. Even something as small as a thorough rubbing of the bases was enough to ease the tense discomfort that often built up over the course of several hours.

Weiss's heart melted at the familiar, adorable sound that escaped Blake's lips. Glancing around to make sure no one else was around, she scooted closer, raising her other hand so that she could give equal treatment to both ears. The short, velvety fur contrasted wonderfully with Blake's long, smooth hair beneath. Weiss scratched at the bases before letting her fingertips travel up as far as the cloth of the bow would allow, stroking lightly, eliciting a series of happy chirping noises.

"Are all cat Faunus this cute, or are you just special?" Weiss murmured as Blake snuggled against her side.

"That's a matter of opinion," Blake mumbled, her voice slurred due to her ongoing purr. She nuzzled Weiss's shoulder and touched a kiss to the side of her neck. "Though, you're probably a bit biased."

"That's true." Weiss scratched Blake's ears for another minute before wrapping her arms around her. She giggled softly as her girlfriend's purr vibrated against her own chest.

If they had been in the dorms, Blake would have slipped a hand under Weiss's shirt to run her nails gently over the heiress's back. Doing so usually resulted in Weiss falling asleep within minutes. Deciding to save that action for later, she instead returned the hug, rubbing her girlfriend's back and sides with firm palms.

Weiss hummed contentedly, closing her eyes and resting her head on top of Blake's. A rare, soft smile decorated her face and she felt more peaceful than she could remember feeling in days. Blake had that effect on her. It was easy to forget about the stresses of homework, the future, and even her father during moments like this. Such feelings of calmness and pure happiness had been alien to her before coming to Beacon. Now, she didn't think she could live without them.

"I love you." Though they had been saying this to each other for over two weeks, Weiss's stomach still fluttered whenever she uttered or heard those three words. She allowed her lips to brush against Blake's covered ears as she said them.

Blake shivered at the cool breath against her ears as well as the sheer intimacy of Weiss's words spoken so quietly and so close to them. She tightened her hug for a moment. "I love you too." She lifted her head from Weiss's shoulder and cupped her cheek gently. Gazing at those mist-colored eyes, she drew them to her, feeling her own eyes drifting shut.

Their mouths were warmer than usual, and the taste of coffee, chai tea, and chocolate mingled pleasantly on their tongues. Neither one could help smiling a little in the kiss as they scooted closer, erasing any remaining space between them.

Blake's thumb moved slowly, stroking Weiss's cheek and occasionally brushing the very bottom of her scar. She parted her lips, savoring the taste of Weiss combined with the slightly-bitter tang of coffee and the light sweetness of vanilla. Another happy purr rumbled in her chest as she felt Weiss's arms tighten even more around her.

A tiny lump rose in Weiss's throat as she felt Blake caressing her scar. She started scratching lightly at one of the Faunus's ears once again in response. She sighed contentedly, savoring the warmth of her girlfriend, the coolness of the surrounding air, and the tickle of that sweet purr vibrating between them.

The kiss ended slowly, with both girls' faces lingering close to each other. Half-lidded eyes of mist-blue and amber gazed calmly at mirrored smiles. Eventually, they drew back to finish their drinks, not even caring that they were cold at this point.

After sitting in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, they stood up, tossed their cups and bag into a nearby trash can, and started back toward Beacon. Their hands found each other easily as they walked. No more words passed between them. The occasional sideways glance, small smile, and gentle squeeze of a hand were more than enough.

 **I don't write a lot of Monochrome, so this was fun. I see them as being a quiet couple that can sit in silence for hours without feeling awkward. Their late-night walk was based largely on my nightly walks around my college town after stopping at my favorite coffee shop. It seems like something they'd do. Again, this was meant to be a fluffy piece that will leave people with a smile.**

 **I'd like to end with one last message concerning content creators: Feel free to give criticism. Feel free to disagree with us. However, always be civil. Don't be trolls or flamers. There is enough negativity in the world without this kind of mindless rudeness. Most importantly, appreciate those who create for you. If you see someone being harassed, stand up for them. Remind the people who create content that their efforts are appreciated. Be kind. It doesn't take much to just be nice to the people around you.**

 **I'll see you guys tomorrow with my regular Friday post. Until then, peace out!**


End file.
